


My Work's Down the Drain

by NidoranDuran



Series: Feel Free To... [9]
Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, F/M, Free Use, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Samus's contract target has fled to the planet FR33-U5E, a place where casual sex happens openly and consent is mandatory, leaving the bounty hunter to navigate the search for her man around the moral debauchery of the planet. Anonymous commission.
Series: Feel Free To... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1378795
Kudos: 74





	My Work's Down the Drain

Samus stepped off of her ship knowing she was in for one fuck of a mission this time. FR33-U53 was a planet with laws about consent and sex like no other planet in the galaxy--at least, planets that had any sort of law at all. Among its native people, sex was a casual thing that simply happened at will and without any concern, the women of its cultures all passively accepting sex wherever, whenever, and however it happened. These rules were imposed upon any visitors too, and that in turn become one of its driving methods of attracting visitors and tourists. Gandrayda had told her once about a contract she was hunting where the man heard a woman was on his tail and fled to FR33-U53 as a way to shake her off her tail, and Samus had herself intercepted a man just out of the planet's orbit trying to do something similar.

There was no way around the laws of the planet. Samus stepped off of her ship in casual clothes, her orange top and short shorts, the most accessible and skin-revealing outfit she had, a way to keep from letting her zero suit get torn up. Sure, she could have tried to do it all in armour, but Samus was a little too notable and recognizable; she didn't want to risk running afoul of rules about women 'blocking access', which her power suit definitely would have counted as.

With only one option ahead of her, Samus stepped out with her blaster holstered at her hip, ready to operate around the peculiar circumstances and get her target, no matter what.

It was mere moments before a hand reached for her ass and squeezed. She let out a slight gasp, turning to see a blue skinned humanoid with a ridged and bumpy face; a man from the main species living on FR33-U53. Samus breathed a sigh of relief as he fondled her, and she accepted the touch graciously. "Hello, I'm actually hoping you might be able to help me." Fingers slipped under her shorts, a nonchalant expression of all the things she wasn't expecting to come quite so suddenly.

"I'd be happy to help however you'd like, miss," the man said, pushing her shorts down and showing very little hesitation in the way he bent Samus forward at the hip. Her legs shifted and steadied out, as he eased his cock into her without a care. Samus hadn't been expecting to get fucked this quickly, but there it was. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a place to get a drink," Samus said. "Somewhere a little on the rougher side." On the note of rougher, the man fucking her wasn't exactly tender either, her body braced and ready for the wild slams of a cock pushing into her slick hole and filling her with lots of sensations she found herself suddenly taken by. She was ready for it though, enduring the treatment with a firm. He was direct in how he fucked her, and Samus was in a position of just having to take it. "I've just landed my ship nearby so I should have probably tried the port proper, but..."

"Not a problem. You landing here means I got a piece of you." The man smacked her ass while he worked into her pussy faster. "But I do know a place you can go to; I'll point you in the right direction once I'm done with you."

Samus was content enough with that, frustrating as this weird mess was. Bent forward in the middle of a public space getting fucked, she was treated to all new surprises and weirdnesses, but what really stuck with her was the way this felt so unlike anything she'd ever felt before. The cock wasn't even the weird part of all of this; she found herself in such a bizarre position trying to handle the way that nobody fucking cared. Samus was a gorgeous woman bent forward and getting recklessly pounded into, and she found that nobody was paying any mind to her existence as they walked on right by her without a care, simply going about their business. It was one of the most bizarre sensations Samus had ever felt before, her body aflame with confusion and heat as people simply walked on by. The thought was insane to her. But to everyone else it was simply everyday life.

The wrongness and temptation within it made for something exciting. She was surprised by how into the idea of this treatment she became, giving in to these demands and allowing pleasure to hit her hard, allowing something to take her by storm. There was only so much that Samus could have prepared herself for this treatment, and this was definitely more than she had been expecting, doing her best to handle these feelings, which were admittedly not too bad. Samus was hardly afraid of taking this pleasure on and giving in to it.

The man kept fucking, greedily having his way with her. Faster and more intense he took her, all while people walked on by, and Samus took it all in stride, doing her best to handle all these weird and chaotic feelings while enduring the bizarre treatment and all it demanded of her. When he came, it was right inside of her, and Samus shuddered in winding, throbbing frustration, her own climax hitting hard and leaving her alight with feelings of joy and frustrated elation, cum filling her up and the expectation for more to come leaving her cheeks flush as she pulled her shorts up and received directions to somewhere like she'd asked for.

A dingy bar was one of the ideal places on any planet to get information and find out what she wanted to know; people knew people and there was always someone willing to talk; no honour among thieves, and any criminal hiding out brought at absolute least more undue attention, and often stepped on other criminals' toes when they fled to another planet to hide with no hook-up or connection. But to get there, Samus had to navigate the streets, walking by women on their knees giving head, women pushed up against walls and windows getting fucked. Women simply walking down the street with cum dripping from their their faces or on their breasts. The fashion on this planet had women with not so much skirts as high belts, with tops that had their breasts open. Most of the women were the blue-skinned natives of the planet, but others looked to be of other species, people who had come to FR33-U53 and either wanted to or learned to accept the customs of the world.

Samus didn't make it to the bar without interruption though; two men with dark gray skin and pronounced foreheads were quick to step out in front of her and point down to the ground. With a roll of her eyes, Samus just took it. "A hello would be nice too, boys," she sighed, sinking into position before them and grasping their cocks, her hands at the ready and and the very direct, blatant necessity of her attention showing off a very stark and immediate acceptance of terms, even if it was a little bit out there.

There was no patience or warmth waiting for Samus as she positioned herself down on her knees, grasping the two big cocks before her and relenting under the demands of their touch. She began to stroke, pumping back and forth to give the men what they wanted, a careful approach that had her feeling the pressure now. They stared down at her; maybe they didn't speak any language she did. With a roll of her eyes, she didn't let that stop her, taking one of the cocks into her mouth and sucking on it, the other getting a steady rhythm of strokes and attention to wind him up and get him ready for more of what was to come. Samus knew what she was expected to do here, and she shy away from that demand as she let them have it, working steadily along and letting the weird treatment take hold.

The men didn't speak. They just stood, and the longer they did so, the more that Samus felt confident in expecting them to be just 'like that', something she felt she had to roll with as it was. Switching between the dicks, she tried not to take their silence personally if they were indeed not going to speak, something that could hardly be helped given the circumstances. Much more important than anything else was just doing her job and giving up what was asked and expected of her, sucking on these two thick, rigid cocks with all the pressure and expectation she felt she could handle.

Switching between dicks and getting into the groove, Samus still wasn't used to the sound of footsteps, to the passing by of people who paid no mind to her on her knees sucking two guys off. This was nonsense, but Samus accepted it as the reality of what was being asked of her, and she did her best to embrace it, to give in meet the weird and hazy demands bearing down faster upon her. Her head moved quicker, drool running down her chin as she got a bit sloppier and more aggressive. The men didn't so much as groan for her enjoyment; this was a frustrating situation, but one that Samus did her best to just accept as a and inevitability of what she was up for, and instead of fretting, worked at efficiently stoking the flames of their lusts and satisfying them regardless of how active they were.

There was no way of knowing they were enjoying this until they came. Stone faced and completely still, one of them came in her mouth, and the other hosed down the right side of her face, both firing off massive bursts of hot spunk certainly leaving no doubt about the mess they could make of her. Her mouth overflowed with cum, Samus drawing back with gasps and accepting more shots of spunk onto her face, these potent alien men capable of leaving her a complete mess. Samus panted, biting her lip and staring at them, watching the lack of response, the lack of anything at all, before finally they just walked away.

As she rose to her feet, Samus realized how much of a convenience and time saver just going without cleaning off her face was; she didn't have the time to wipe this all off, and doing so was pointless if she just ran into someone else who was going to hose her down again, so what was the point? She decided the best way to proceed was to ignore all of that and just shuffle forward, letting the cum drip down her face and mark her as a mess, unable to do much else or muster up the care to clean up and fight against what was all over her. She saw no point in doing so.

So she walked proudly to the bar with cum on her face, and though she was braced fro it, nobody else took her up on, leaving her free to enter the bar and find plenty more of the madness she'd seen outside

A woman lay on top of a table getting spitroasted with men standing around waiting their turns with her, idly chatting as though they weren't queued up for sex. Another woman sat at a bar, minding her own business when a man tugged her skirt up and slipped his cock into her ass with a very abrupt motion and little hesitation. Everything happening was almost too insane to be believed, and Samus hadn't seen any place short of a sex club this blatant before. It was a mess, but she felt like she had to bury those worries and move on without much hesitation for the moment; anything else could come as it did.

Samus walked by all of that, looking around to scope the pace out a moment and figure out what she wanted to do first, hands reaching out to grab her tits and fondle her as she made that walk, and several hands reached out to grope her as she went, settling finally at the bar and placing a small projector down onto the table. With a press of a button, it made a projection of the man she was looking for come up, and she looked around at several men who took one look at the projection and shrugged, but motioned with their cocks toward her.

The time between her trying to do her job and her getting pushed onto her hands and knees with one cock jammed up her twat and three facing her up front was so abrupt it felt downright embarrassing. Samus heaved back and forth, her body hit by the ready, greedy poundings of a man who was thankfully very into this, heaving back and forth, groaning, "So tight. You're not from around here." After the men she'd sucked off it was a frustratingly welcome change of pace and she just rolled with all of it as she took this on, doing her best not to worry too much about this treatment.

Not when she had three dicks up front to focus on. There was a lot about this situation that felt demanding, but Samus was right there to take it on, heaving back and forth as the cock worked in and out of her snug hole, two dicks getting her hands while the other man grabbed the back of her head and got way too deep and greedy in how he took her mouth. Choking on his cock wasn't the goal she'd been eager to take on, but it was what she had to do, gagging loudly on his dick as he treated her to the most senseless and rough oral she was going to have here, something she knew she just had to expect and deal with, but which was still something so sudden and so frustrating that she felt lost to this mess, working at the sensations at best she could only to fall deeper into the embarrassment with each push.

Never had Samus walked into a place ready to be a badass bitch on the hunt for a suspect, only to get this turned around. She was choking on a dick and giving up so much ground to the men greedily using her, leaving her with no hope of really addressing what was happening, left to sink in and guiltily succumb to every strange demand and pressure laid upon her. She wasn't working any switching or swapping around of which dick she sucked, but with the utter madness that the man fucking her face showed her she wasn't exactly sure she had much choice here.

"Not bad for off-planet," the man fucking her face grunted. "You could use some practice though. Stay around these parts a while, we'll get this tight throat of yours up to snuff." The idea of sticking around that long wasn't exactly something that excited Samus, but she wasn't going to let that hold her back, keeping up the pace and accepting the intense frustration that came with everything about this treatment. She was helpless, left a shivering mess heaving back and forth while she took on these thrusts, giving up inch by inch to a greater sense of frustrated heat, a surrender that brought on the utter certainty of what she was doing and how much it was going to unravel her.

Samus wasn't going to give up to the demands, weird and panicked as they were, frustration building, a confused sense of surrender shoving her ever lower down, deeper into this mess, into the throes of sensations she wished she was better suited to dealing with than she felt herself being, but sex wasn't something she had exactly sturdied up her abilities on, and the men were taking great advantage of that now in having their way with her. She heaved back and forth, gangbanged into an off-mission sort of compliance that distracted her from everything important in her task.

Getting pumped full of cum at one end and hosed down on the other was not Samus's proudest moment by any stretch, but she took it as best she could, holding firm and doing her best to endure all of the foggy weirdness taking her, surging through her body with something unbelievable and intense, a rush of pleasure she felt she had to work at amid all of the bubbling ferocity and treatment that left no time for her to think straight. It was excessive and wild, a mess of feelings getting all the more intense for the ways it appealed to something dark within her, some lust she wasn't proud of leaning into and wished she could have avoided. The pulsing rush of fervor and frustration bubbled up to the surface and her own orgasm felt like a dizzy plunge into chaos.

The men pulled away with an immediate sense casual near-disinterest; just as quickly as they sought to have their fun with her, they drew back and left Samus shuddering in raw frustration, knowing this was the reality awaiting her on this planet for as long as she stuck around here.

When another man walked up to her, Samus was expecting something all the same, her mouth opening up in acceptance, ready to just take whatever was to come, not knowing what else there was to do.

But instead of jamming his cock into her mouth, the man laughed. "Last time I saw you, you were lifting Warden Haldrox by the throat and telling him that you weren't going to let him abandon the battlefield even if it meant he only left in a body bag." Samus's eyes drifted guiltily up to the man, cheeks flush, a sense of very rightful worry spread across her face. "And now you're here on FR33 opening your mouth on instinct when a guy walks up to you. How the mighty Samus Aran has fallen."

Pulling back and averting her gaze, wondering hwy she had been so immediate in her response, she wasn't sure how to follow up, taking a seat down at the bar. "You were there for the RX 338 prison break," she sighed. "And now you're on this dump for perverts."

"It's not a bad planet to head off to with the generous retirement package they offered for the sake of keeping my mouth shut." He motioned toward the hologram. "You're looking for him."

"Only reason I'm here, but I've had sex with seven men in less than an hour, and I'm not too proud of how this has gone."

"That's how it is on the planet. Bartender, get my friend a shot glass, and something stiff for myself." He smirked, sitting in the stool beside her and slowly fishing out his cock. "I know where he is. That was what pulled me over, funny enough, recognizing you was just a coincidence. And I'll tell you, I just need you to have a drink first."

Samus furrowed her brow. He asked for a 'shot glass', and Samus wondered if there was some regional meaning she wasn't privy to, but the bartender proceeded to place an empty glass down before her and she realized what was going on here. She looked back over to his cock, then to the glass. "Really?" she asked.

The man scoffed, accepting his drink and taping a sip from it, not even meeting Samus's eyes. "You gonna question the law, or are you gonna stroke?'

Samus sighed, reaching her hand into his lap to grasp his cock. The obvious excitement and glee with which he was doing all of this left her all the more tense and flustered; he was enjoying this inversion of any grounding or sense that had previously been a factor in their meetings, and she wasn't able to do a damn thing about it, holding firm and letting him toy with her. She didn't bother asking his name, didn't bother saying a damn thing to him; none of tat mattered and she knew it, pushing on and doing what she could to just apply some measure of control and pressure here.

It was at least the easiest of the things she had done; Samus was in some way honestly almost relieved she was just giving him a handjob rather than anything else, and in that regard she felt sensible rooted enough not to mind what she was doing too much. "I guess something like this doesn't happen daily," she muttered, biting her lip and working along the cock with a bit of a push to prove something. What? Samus had no idea, but she was in too deep now to be able to stop, just stroking him and giving him whatever he wanted for the sake of trying to save some face and avoid the weirdness of this whole mess.

He let her keep stroking, sipping at his drink and taking this service from the gorgeous and fearsome Samus Aran, an insane treat he was happy to soak in the joys of, keeping restrained and composed as he let her work at his pleasure. There was no reason to worry about anything else now, just letting these pleasures speak for themselves, soaking in the lap of luxury and decadence that was a steady into a shot glass. When he came, his cock erupted, filling up the glass and then some with the thick treat Samus had 'earned', and he raised his glass in turn. "Bottoms up, Aran," he said.

Samus's eyes narrowed, but knew what she had to do. She threw the shot of fresh cum back like any other drink, accepting the general futility of doing much else. The taste was startling to say the least; its pungent and salty flavour not helped by the thickness of it. Samus had sucked dick before. She'd swallowed. There was a world of difference between having a dick fire in her mouth and slamming down a shot glass of the stuff. But none of that would stop her as she held as firm as she could, prepared to meet any challenge without backing down. Samus earned her info, putting the glass down, only the lingering traces of the thick seed still clinging to the glass, and Samus was not licking it clean on the inside.

"Remarkable," the man said. "I'll tell you where he is, then. You've earned that much, and I'd like to see him off the planet all the same. This is a nice planet to settle down on, and I hate to see it become a haven for criminals on the run."Take him out of here."

"How altruistic," Samus muttered, but her dry remark didn't change that she was finally on the right path, and that much counted for everything.  
***********************  
Samus wasn't fucking around with her pickup. Her Gunship floated right outside the window of the house her target was staying in, Samus shooting through the window with her blaster to break through the glass; she wasn't leaving any chance for interruptions or any way for men to get at her, as she moved to take him. "Dorlis Muldragon, under the authority of the Galactic Federation, I am here to take you in. You are under arrest fo--"

"Not so fast!" Dorlis said, convinced he had a brilliant plan to get around this as he came out completely naked. His cock stood hard at attention with some obvious intentions in mind. "You know what planet we're on. No playing coy. Climb up onto my dick, I want that perfect body riding me until you can't walk straight." He laughed; this had been the plan all along, not even a matter of avoiding Samus, but baiting her into the planet so he could free use her until she was helpless, and then call some slavers he had lined up to come 'pick her up' and sell her off into sex slavery in some far flung corner of the galaxy.

But Samus wasn't having any of that. She didn't even bother lying to him; she pistol whipped him with her blaster and then dragged him onto her gunship in blatant violation of the local laws, but that didn't matter to her now; she threw him into a prisoner transport chair, which immediately clamped down around him to bind him up, keeping him stuck in place.

"Wait, you can't do this, it's the law!" he yelled.

Samus rolled her eyes and set her ship on a course back. "Don't worry, we have hours to fuck," she said, pushing her shorts down. She had admittedly gotten a bit worked up on the planet; it seemed like a good place to vacation some time, and she was ready to fuck out her tensions on her prisoner through the flight home. "But they'll be on my terms. Climbing into the lap of her bounty and starting to ride his cock, she delighted in the look of utter confusion across his face as he tried to sort out how he wanted to feel about the way this had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
